Sonic and Rayman's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Final Battle Part 1/Transcript
(The movie starts on Sanghelios, scene shows to Sonic and Rayman in a Swords of Sangheilios Phantom) *'Sonic': Okay Rayman, looks like this is going to be a epic battle against the Empire. *'Rayman': You better hope so, because this battle would be what it takes, and besides, I have been ready most of the time. *(The Phantom's doors opened, letting Sonic and Rayman jump out as they glide to the battle) *(Subtitle: Sonic and Rayman's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Final Battle Part 1) *(Sonic and Rayman landed and run, taking out several Empire forces. They happened to destroy several Empire vehicles and dropships, they kept running until they land on a ground, killing a few Empire troopers) *'Sonic': My God, we did preety good. *(They see Forerunner defenses destroy a few Swords of Sanghelios ships) *'Sonic': My God, we have to sht down these defenses. *(They runned passed the path and encountered Newborn Promethean Soldiers) *'Newborn Promthean Soldier': 2 puny Heroes sighted! *'Newborn Promethean Soldier 3': Eliminate the Heroes! *(They killed them) *'Rayman': A few Prometheans down. Looks like these guys wanted to spare the other lives of Empire forces. *'Sonic': Yeah, but for some reason, these Prometheans are defending other Empire forces. *(The see more Newborn Promethean Soldiers and several Empire forces side with them) *'Newborn Sangheili Storm minor 1': We shall allow the Prometheans to protect us! The New Lords' Hands' work must continue! *(They killed the Empire troopers by using Irken Handy Guns) *'Sonic': I'll contact the Chief. (Use Communication) Master Chief, how is that Broadsword doing? *(Scene shows to Master Chief in space, piloting a Broadsword and what side with him are Swords of Sanghelios Seraphs while taking out a few Empire fighters while the Burnstar's defenses are targeting the Swords of Sanghelios forces) *'Master Chief': Very fine. But these Forerunner defenses are guarding the hole that lead's to the Burnstar's core, it would prohably take a long time before the Burnstar fires. *'Sonic': Awesome. Sonic, out. (Contacts Nate) Nate, how are you doing? Is Eminem there with you? *'Natd': (On Communication) Do not worry. He is still with me. But we are engaged by Empire Ground Patrol, I am afraid that you might as well have to take out the shields inside that Forerunner Structure where Victor and Moritz are inside. Sorry. *'Rayman': Every person for himself. *'Sonic': Well, crap. *'Rayman': By the way, I happen to find this Forerunner communication like device, here is this weird broadcast. *'???': (On Promethean Broadcast Communication) Continue your doing to protect other Empire forces and try your best to safeguard the New Lords' Hands. If you fail, our plans might get terribly compromised. *'Rayman': Whoever that is, sounds like he was far away. *'Sonic': His voice, he sounds so familiar. *'Agent Locke': (On Communication) Orsiris to Sonic and Rayman. We are going to take care of the shields if you need any help. *'Sonic': Understood Locke. Come on, lets go. *(They got to the Forerunner Structure and see thhe shields) *'Rayman': Hey listen to this. *'Victor (Evil Twin)': (On Communication) The fools have found the way to the Forerunner Structure. Bring in the Kraken to take them out! *(An Empire Kraken approaches, but Nate and Eminem appeared, using roket launchers by shooting at the Kraken, making the Kraken retreating) *'Sonic': Hey, Nate, I found this communication for you and Em. I think you should listen.. (Replays the message to Nate and Eminem as it message repeats then ends) *'Nate': My God, he sounds so familiar. *'Eminem': How do you not know? That's Slim Shady. He was also with someone else... *'Sonic': I don't think that's Slim, this voice sounded so Sangheili. *'Eminem': I don't know, maybe Slim can speak Sangheili now. *(The shield goes down and they entered the structure) *'Victor (Evil Twin)': (On Forerunner Speaker) he fools have reach to the structure! Do not let the Swords of Sanghelios nor the Heroes kill us alll. *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': Creatures of the Empire, we shall not fall! The Empire are the way! *(They wen to the cnter of the structure to see te Forerunner door, they attempted to get toit, but Warden suddenly appears) *'Eminem': Who the Hell are you!? *'Warden': I am Warden, as in Warden Eternal. I continue to stand to defend the New Lords' Hands. *'Rayman': How are you even here!? Zack sacrifices himself to kill you.' *'Warden': Well like I said, I will be back. And I always come back whenever I ended up done for! *'Nate': How does that work? How did you survive? *'Warden': Enough talk. Lets just battle. (Screeches as several Newborn Promethean Turrents were appearing out of nowhere and Warden gets his Forerunner Bladesword like weapon) *'Sonic': Damn it, we need to kill him before he kills us! *'Rayman': Em! Nate! Go fight the other forces! *'Nate': Got it! *(Eminem and Nate leave to find two figures) *'???': We've been waiting for you to come. *'Eminem': Who the hell are you two? *'???': (chuckle) I though you knew me by now...Eminem. *'Eminem': Shady! *'Nate': Marshall.. *'Slim Shady': Oh, calm down. We won't fight. Yet. (Evil laugh) *'Eminem': I killed you! *(They started to fight, with th others) *'Warden': Ou cannot stop the Empire. We shall continue our doing! *'Sonic': I don't think so! (Turns into a spinball, dashes through Warden, making him killed by being pulled to his own portal) *'Warden': You still haven't seen the last of me! (The portal disappears as the Newborn Promethean Turrents were suddenly destroysd into being composed of ashes to dust) *'Rayman': Warden might make a comeback soon. Now we should be prepared to kill the New Lords' Hands. *(The dorr opens, seeing Victor Twin and Moritz Twin) *'Empire Navisgator': The Green Borg has took down the defenses and is already heading straight to the core, we already shield the core. *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Well, as long the core is still shielded, the Burnstar wouldn't have to be dead for sure. *'Moritz (Evil Twn)': Soon, the Glory of Evil shall be reborned and nothing can stop us now! *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Soon, but for now, we shall wait until the Burnstar fires the holy flame laser and targets Earth, then it will get composed by being dissolved into ashes of dust. Just like what happened to Planet Mercury. *(As they were talking Sonic suddenly slips, alerting the New Lords' Hands) *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Well, if it isn't the Heroes. But unfortunately for you, its already too late. *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': That I correct, the Burnstar would composed the Earth in about 1 Earth minute. *'Slim Shady': Face it, bitches! You're too late! *(At the Burnstar, it's eye glows as it was about to fire, suddenly, it was blowing up from the nside) *'Master Chief': This is Master Chief contanting to Sonic and Rayman. I have successfully destroyed the Burnstar'ss core by breaking the shield and destroyed the core. *(With Sonic and Rayman, they heard Master Chief and the Twins get shocked looks) *'Victor (Evil Twin)': That's impossible! *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': We just build that colony ever since! *'Sonic': Now it is time for you to die! *(Before Sonic could kill the Twins, the same communication speaker from the Promethean devices started to talk) *'???': (On Promethean Broadcast) All Promethean forces at the Burnstar, evacuate all Empire forces to Planet Blackonark before the Burnstar fully falls, and for the other Promethean forces on Sanghelios, retreat and evacuate the other Empire forces to Sunaion! *'Victor (Evil Twin)': That voice, it's Jul Mdama. He has return! *'Sonic': No! Dammit! *'Victor (Evil Twin)': So long hedgehog! *(The Twins attmpted to be ridingg on an Empire dropship, but a few Swords of Sanghelios fofhters, destroyed the dropship, making the Twins fall to the deaths) *'Victor (Evil Twin) and Moritz (Evil Twin)': WE WILL STILL HAVE VICTORY SOMEDAY!! (Yelled before they continued to fall to their death) *(They see that the trio disappeared) *'Rayman': Those two members have disappeared. The Prometheans must've saved them from us, but except for the New Lords' Hands. Because they were already killed. *'Sonic': But one hand isn't dead anymore, that Hand of the Lords' was Jul. *(At the Campsite of the Swords of Sangheilos) *'Thel': Well, its true that the death of the New Lords' Hands and the destruction of the Burnstar was neigh, but how is that even possible for Jul to return? *'Sonic': I am not cleverly sur, but he even said something about Blackonark. *'Shadow': Blackonark, that name sounds so familiar. Rouge, check on the data to search about Blackonark. *'Rouge': (Types in Blackonark and has a worried look) That's not possible. It was saying Blackonark is the homeworld of the Black Arms, before they made the Black Comet that was launched long ago. *'Sonic': Wait, guys, where's Nate? *'Theo': Oh shit, we left him on the structure with Eminem! *'Thel': No need to worry, the other Swords of Sanghelios would find them. *'Rayman': But the thing i don't understand is...what's a Black Arm? *'Sonic': Shadow, can you explain Rayman what are Black Arms? *'Shadow': They're Black Doom's servants. I don't remember much from them. *'Thel': If Jul's on Blackonark, what's he doing in there? *'Rtas': That would be a way to find out sooner or later. *'Theo': Wait, guys, you don't understand! They're up there with their crazy alter egos! They're going to kill them! *'Sonic': Well Theo here is the plan, you, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles could find the alter egos, while Shadow, Silver, Globox, Murphy, Rayman, and I will get to Blackonark so we would defeat him again. *'Thel': What about the rest of us? *'Eggman': Perhaps the rest of us might as well stay here and find a way to ambush some Empire forces at Sunaion. *(Up in space on the ship) *'Nate': Where the hell is everyone... *(Amy, Rouge, Knuckles and Theo manage to appear) *'Theo': Nate, so glad to see you. Here is the bad news I am afraid. *'Knuckles': It's Jul! That some of a bitch came back somehow! *'Nate': Don't the Empire have a history of reviving themselves? I was expecting that. *(With Sonic and the others, they were in a Swords of Sanghelios Battle Cruiser approaching Blackonark) *'Sonic': So that is Blackonark. *'Shadow': It's odd on why Black Doom couldn't tell me Blackonark was the Black Arm homeworld ever since in the past. But I happen to knew it with it's history. *'Sonic': This guy is easy to beat. He was a horrible villain. *'Murphy': Speaking of horrible, I think we got company. *(The ship is suddenly attacked by Empire fighter ships) *'Sonic': Oh, shit! *'Computer': Holographic transmission incoming. *(Jul Mdama is seen on hologram) *'Jul Mdama': (On Hologram transmission) Foolish heroes, you may have put an end to the Burnstar and made the New Lords' Hand be eliminated, but the Empire will continue the march for our glory. For the Empire's Oldborn and Newborn, we shall conquer the whole entire Universe. Besides, even these creatures called Black Arms and the other species who came to Blackonark happened to turn on humanity as well. And most of all, I got new allies so my evil plots and schemes can be a success! (Does a villain laugh and his hologram transmission ended) *'Sonic': What does he mean "new allies"? *'Shadow': Remember those "alter egos" that Nate was talking about? *'Sonic': What about them? *'Shadow': I think this is what he- *(Suddenly, the area shakes, then stops) *'Sonic': Holy crap! We got to stop Jul before he do something worst! *(They got to a Sword of Sanghelios Lich asit flies to Blackonark, it gets to the surface, letting the gang out) *'Yok': (On Communication) This is Shipmaster Yok Ukolta from the Cruiser you were original in, we would be able to do our best to keep these Empire air forces out of our way. *'Sonic': You're gonna be alirght up there. *'Yok': (On Communication) Affirmative. It would be my best to clear the area, Yok out. *'Sonic': Damn, this planet seem to be similar when Shado, the others, and I first trav be led to Silver's future timeline. *'Silver': Well right now, we got some work to do. *(They walked until they spotted a Empire camping site to see several Sangheili Storm, Rabbids, Storm Rabbids, Roogas, Prometheans, and Newborn Space Pirates) *'Sangheili Storm minor 1': The Empire Honors shall be granted. *'Sonic': Wait a minute, some of them are Oldborn, but why? *'Silver': Its possible that the remnant of the Empire Oldborn ships escaped and got to here. *'Sonic': There's so many of them! Guys...I think the Oldborn survived the explosion. *'Rabbid 1': Let's contact the Lords' Hand to see how we do. *'Storm Rabbid 4': At least we get to serve our new commaders that Jul recruited after all. *'Storm Rabbid 2': The Heroes won't find us now. *'Rabbid 2': Let's not waste some time, I already saw one of the Swords ships approaching. We shall prepare for battle stations. *'Newborn Space Pirate 2': I agree with this trooper to be honest. *'Rayman': (Whispers to Sonic) I believe it is time for the attack. *(At the ship) *'Computer': Incoming transmission. *'Eminem': Who is it this time? *'Nate': I guess we wil find out. (Presses the switch) *'Slim Shady': (hologram) Hey there. Thought you wouldn't see me again? *'Marshall Graham': (hologram) Hello Nate. (evil laugh) Do you see this bomb? (holds up a bomb) We're gonna blow it up. On the Empire's ship. *'Nate': Oh shit! *'Slim Shady': (hologram) Why? So we can kill you two before they do! *(Back on Blackonark, they manage to take down the troopers) *'Rayman': (Reloads his Irken Handy Gun) Like what somebody said, that was close. *'Sonic': No shit. And now, it's time we defeat Jul again. *(A Promethean Crawler appears and screeches) *'Silver': Aw Hell no. *'Globox': Oh no, it appears we have been caught. *(A bunch of Iblis Biters and Iblis Titans are approaching) *'Silver': Aw shit! *(Several Stalkers, Purple Worms and Purple Phoenixes appeared) *'Shadow': Shit! Shit! Shit... *(Many Black Arms are approaching) *'Sonic': Could this be any worst than this crap!? *(A bunch of Robo Pirates came out of nowhere) *'Rayman': Robo Pirates!? I thought I got rid of them sincd several Earth years ago! *'Murphy': We're seriously outnumbered. *'Shadow': There's only one thing we could do, but it's dangeroes. *'Sonic': Oh no.. *'Shadow': CHAOS! BLAST!! (Releases a red wave, blowing away the crowd of hostile forces) *'Globox': That...was..AMAZING! Let's do that again. *'Rayman': Maybe we will save that when we get surrounded again, just in case. *'Shadow': It has to recharge! *(They continued to walk as they see statues of Jul everywhere) *'Sonic': Why the Hell are there Jul statues everywhere? *'Rayman': I guess Jul decided to be leader of everything. *'Jul': (On Speaker Communication) 6 of the Heroes has landed on Blackonark! There names are Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Rayman, Globox, and Murphy. Do not let them ruin our plans. It's time to attack! *'Sonic': Shit! That same creepy ass Crawler must've told Jul about our arrival. *'Rayman': Well if they want to fight with us, we'll give them a fight! *(The gang runned as they continued to be heading straight the trail of Jul statues) *(Scene switches back with Nate and the others) *'Nate': Kill us? I have to notify the others! *'Theo': I guess the Empire haven't gone inside this ship yet, we need to find a way to stop them and find a way to deactivate the bomb! *'Nate': Well, where are they? *'Theo': Perhaps they evacuated from this ship because they seem to realize you were here. *'Knuckles': Why the Hell are we just standing there!? We have to get out of here before the bomb explodes, now! *'Nate': The twins took the dropships. *'Knuckles': Nate, the Twins are dead. Plus, the dropships were already destroyed. *'Nate':...Shit. *'Knuckles': There is only one thing to do on what I have been tought to do. (Holds a green Chaos Emerald) CHAOS! CONTROL! *(With Sonic and the others) *'Sonic': (Kills a Storm Mgalekgolo) That that bitch! That's the last of them for now. *'Shadow': (Sees a Forerunner Tower) My God, the Forerunners must'v be came here since many thousands o years ago. *(They entered the Tower) *'Shadow': (Looks at a Forerunner Console) There is a Broadcast to all of Jul's other Empire forces around Blackonark, let me activate his message so we would hear it. *'Jul': (On Broadcast Communication) This is Jul Mdama to all Empire forces on Blackonark, the Heroes have reach to the tower, and are planning to execute me! Don't let them get away with it! Slay those Heroes on your sight! *'Sonic': Looks like that bitch is on to us. *(Several Promethean Knights are appearing everywhere) *'Rayman': It's those Prometheans again! And this time, they are after the 6 of us! *'Sonic': (kills one of them) We have to get out! *(They went to a lift and the lift activates as it goes up) *'Jul': (On Broadcast Communication) They are reaching to the chamber of the previous Forerunners! Bring in the warrior chief the Black Arms! *'Sonic': That can't be good. *(They got to the chamber and heard a voice) *'???': You are indeed Heroes as yourselves, but your time has past. *'Rayman': Whoever that is, I don't think that's Warden. *'Sonic': But I think it's...Black Doom! *'Black Doom': Shadow...join the dark side and eliminate these heroes. *'Shadow': I will never join you neither kill my friends! And I will not rather not side with your own leader, Jul. *'Black Doom': Don't you see, when we were first ressurected from Jul's revival on Blackonark, we swore to protect and serve him since 5 years ago. The remnant of the Oldborn of the Empire along with the other species happened to join forces to do the servie to and promise to do wa Jul wants us to do. *'Rayman': That's the most uninterested backstory we ever heard! *'Sonic': Yeah, I agree with Rayman to be honest. *'Black Doom': Then be prepared to suffer my wrath! *(With Nate and the rest) *'Nate': Is that a fake Chaos Emerald? *'Sonic': (communication) Nate, can you hear me? *'Nate': Yeah, what just happened? ' *''Sonic': (communication) This is serious, Jul just send Black Doom to kill us! Find a way to pilot your ship and go to Blackonark, now! *'Nate': Uh...big problem though. Our alter egos set a bomb off to blow this ship up, so they can kill us. So, in a way, they're betraying the Empire. *'Sonic': (communication) The log saids there is no Empire activity in your ship, but why can't you just deactivate the bomb!? *'Nate': There's no way to. Look, when you're done with whatever you're doing, just try and come up to the ship. *'Sonic': (communication) Fine. As long as you will be al- Wait, don't you dare break it! You better not- (The communication was suddenly breaking up) *'Nate': Dammit! Something's wrong with the communication signal. *(Back with Sonic and the others) *'Black Doom': Now that I put an end to your communicator to send some information for your friend, I shall finally make all of you suffer! *'Jul': (broadcast communication) All Empire forces on Blackonark, I've detected a bomb on one of our ships! The two allies named Marshall Graham and Slim Shady are traitors! They are double cross pathetic filthy cursive slayers! They have been working for the Heroes the whole time! *'Sonic': No, they're going independent! *'Slim Shady': (suddenly appeared on broadcast communication) Perfect guess, Sonic! And Jul, well, you're not going to kill them! We will! We'll kill them first! *'Jul': (broadcast communication) No, we will! We have an army! *'Slim Shady': (broadcast communication) An army? Well, here's one thing. We're on the ship. *'Jul': (broadcast communication) You traitors shall pay for your foolish crimes! All other Empire fighter ships, find the traitor's ship and take down the traitors. *'Black Doom': Those traitors shall be stopped! But first, you Heroes shall be executed at once. *'Sonic': Wait! We're both trying to stop them, aren't we? We have to team up! *'Shadow': Are you insane!? *'Black Doom': Fools! There is no chance to team up, we are on our own. *(As Black Doom was about to kiill them, Maste Chief and Agent Locke have appeared, shoodting at Black Doom) *'Black Doom': This is too much! (Teleported) *'Sonic': Chief and Locke, thank God you saved us, but how the Hell did you guys get here? *'Agent Locke': We thought you might into some trouble so we ki've followed you after we inadvertently stowaway. *'Master Chief': And the rest of Blue Team and Osiris were on Sanghelios trying to find a way to put an ambush on Sunaion. *'Sonic': We have something else on our hands. *'Rayman': Slim Shady and Marshall Graham have been traitors to the Empire. *'Master Chief': So, they have been double crossing and might be working for someone else. *'Sonic': No, they were just independent. *(At the center of the Tower, the gang approached to see nothing but a bit of Sentinels and Constructors) *'Master Chief': Crap. We lost Jul! But how is this possible!? *'Agent Locke': Black Doom must've help him escape. *'Rayman': But they seem to left something. (Grabs a Forerunner device that was on the floor) *'Sonic': What is it? *'Rayman': It appears to be what remains as a Pulse Cannon. That must be the Pulse Cannon's Plug, the Empire must've saved it and decided to give it to Jul, we gotta go back to Sanghelios. what happenes if I press this switch on it. *'Master Cheif': Wait, don't press the swittch, the Plug could be dangerous, we might as well get to the Swords of Sangheilos Campsite back on Sanghelios. *(Back at Sanghelios) *Thel': It's a shame that you couldn't execute Jul, but I am pleased to see that you got the Pulse Cannon's Plug from him. *'Sonic': Yeah. We have a huge problem. *'Thel': Why, was it because Nate was still inside the ship? *'Rayman': Worst. Two of the alter egos have gone mad, and they even betrayed the Empire and have planned to kill us. None of us known why. *'Thel': How annoing, these alter egos should've team up with us besides killing both of us all. *(Rtas appears with a worried look) *'Rtas': Thel, several Empire forces from Sunaion are targeting at us. Looks like Jul must've knew that we have the Plug. *'Sonic': The Oldborn Empire survived and the most of the Oldborn Empire ships left to Blackonark before Jul's first death..does that mean the Barranco is still alive? *'Thel': I believed not, he and the other Empire Lords have been long gone. But the Newborn Empire forces from Sunaion are preparing the attack because we have the Plug. *(Empire air forces are suddenly appearing out of nowhere, but they got distracted and attacked by Sword of Sanghelios fighters) *'Wing Leader': (on communication) We're already attracting the Empire Newborn Air Forces away from your position, but they are already been deploying their Ground Forces, and they are heading straight to the path of our Campsite. *'Thel': I send in some help to clear the ground. Sonic, the Empire Newborn Ground Forces are approaching, you and your loyal members must help many Swords of Sanghelios ground patrol to secure the grounds. *'Sonic': We'll be on our way. *(On the ship with Nate and the others) *'Nate': Well, I just led all of you into death. The bomb is gonna go off in 12 hours. *'Eminem': Well, here comes the worst part. *(Multiple Empire Oldborn and Newborn Fighter Ships were approaching to the ship's hangar bay) *'Knuckles': These jackasses must've been here to kill the alter egos. *'Nate': You can't kill those guys, it takes A LOT. They're probably even more powerful, the Empire left some of their weapons here. *'???': (offscene) The traitors must be stopped at once! *'Rouge': Sounds like a Promethean Soldier. *(They got to one of the ship's hangar bays to see 4 Promethean Soldiers, 7 Sangheili Storm Zealots, 5 Big Grey Rabbids, 8 Storm Rabbids, and 4 Storm Koopas) *(When the soldiers get to Slim Shady, Slim reaches out his hand o pick them up and throw them) *'Nate': Jesus Christ, now they're going fucking Star Wars on these guys! *(Back on Sanghelios) *'Anakin': I am starting to sense that the the duo who betrayed the Empire somehow use the force from our Star Wars universe. *'Ezra': So these traitors came to the Star Wars universe then, wonder if they were trained by any masters, and besides, we are from the Star Wars universe. *'Thel': Never mind about your so called Star Wars universe, I am already too busy hoping that Sonic and the others were being able to secure the ground. *(Sonic and the others were seen eliminating most of the Empire Newborn Ground Forces) *'Sonic': Shadow, how are you doing? *'Shadow': Very fine. I think we are getting good at this. *(On the ship) *'Eminem': Man, fuck this! We can't just sit here and mope! We have to fight! *(They started to fight the Empire troopers) *'Nate': (Stabs and kills a Rabbid) These cocksuckers never learn! *(Several Promethean Turrents went on and targeted Slim Shady and Marshall Graham, firing pulse like lasers at them) *(When the smoke from the lasers disappears, they are revealed to still be alive) *(Warden suddenly appears) *'Warden': Not so fast traitors. This ship belongs to the Empire ad you will not take it down. *'Slim Shady': You can't tell us what to do you stupid metal dickbot! *'Warden': If you would continue to disrespect the Empire and their Glory of Evil then so be it! Time to summon my clones! (Screeches, summoning several of his clones, and hafing their own Forerunner like blade swords, along with Warden) You will see the wrath of vengeance on your betrayal since the day you two turned on us! *(Warden and his clones fight against Slim Shady and Marshall Graham) *'Slim Shady': Don't you understand? You can't (punches the Warden once) kill (punches again) us!! (Punches and kills the Warden) *'Warden': (Being pulled to his inside portal while dying with his clones and yelled) YOU WILL REGRET THIS! (The portals disappeared) *'Knuckles': Damn, even his clones died with Warden. *'Slim Shady': No one will stop us!! (Evil laugh) *echoes all over the ship *(Back at Blackonark) *(Jul is seen in a Forerunner floating chair in the Black Arms fort's throne room as Mephiles, Razorbeard, Andre, Kamek, Black Doom, Doom Eye, Dark Rayman, and Dark Sonic were seen) *'Doom Eye': So how long do you think these formal members turned on us? *'Jul': The traitors are surely fools, not being able to think who they were messed with, surely they will pay the price. *'Mephiles': How unpleasent. That was only jst the beginning. They didn't seem to know about your other plans. *'Jul': Very true for you Mephiles, but say, where is Iblis, I thought you said he's here. *'Mephiles': Don't worry about him, he is just warming up the pulse laser beams from the Promethean defense turrents. *'Kamek': Soon, we shall conquer all of the galaxies of the Universe. *'Andre': And we shall finally have our vengeance against these Heroes and the traitors. *'Jul': Very excellent speech of yours, Kamek and Andre. *'Razorbeard': And for the other Empire homeworld, we decided to show you this. (Brings a de eV ices and presses a switch that shows a hologram of a space station like colony that is planet size and is similar to the Burnstar) Behold, the upcoming project that we can make so quickly for this time, Burnstar 2.0. *'Jul': (Interested) The Burnstar 2.0, that's the greatest project ever. That's so much similar to the Burnstar. I am proud of you fellas to create an upcoming plan. *'Dark Rayman': Once we build the Burnstar 2.0, we can have victory. *'Dark Sonic': And all of that day shall be yours. *'Jul': (Stands up) From today, we shall won this day for the Glory of Evil, FOREVER! (Laughs maniacally) *(Back at the Swords of Saghelios campsite, the Newborn forces are retreating back to Sunaion) *'Thel': Good work Sonic, you and your allies did well on saving the Vadam Lands. Now it is time to secure Sunaion and stop Jul, and his Empire forces once and for all! *'Sonic': So Rayman, you ready for the final battle agaist the Empire. *'Rayman': Ready as heck, we took down Jul once, and it is time we do it again. *(They got to the Swodds of Sanghelios fleet as the fleet flied to Sunaion, ending the movie) Category:Transcripts